


Shelter In Place

by Lovedmoviesb



Series: The Witnesses [4]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ichabbie Forever, Quarantine, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedmoviesb/pseuds/Lovedmoviesb
Summary: Ichabod was never good at following the rules. Abbie seeks to change his mind.
Relationships: Ichabod Crane/Abbie Mills
Series: The Witnesses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887487
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Shelter In Place

“Crane,” Abbie drew his name out, rolling it around her mouth in a warning. 

Ichabod was never one to be dissuaded from a task by the simple fact of his partner’s ire. He continued on as though he didn’t hear her. 

“Leftenant,” he mocked her tone, his cultured affectations peering through his approximation of her accent. “You’ve overslept.”

Fingers prodded at her, skirting lightly over her back and up to her shoulder. Abbie rolled her eyes beneath their lids, rolling over and away from him. 

“We’re off today, remember Crane?” she reminded him. “There’s nothing to do out there anyway. I’m sure you remember plagues. We’re supposed to--”

“Shelter in place,” he indulged her, a chuckle rumbling beneath his words. “Yes, I recall.”

“So why,” she began with a sigh, shifting to glance over her shoulder. “Why are you in here, waking me up?”

A wolfish smile greeted her, far too close to claim platonic intimacy. Ichabod’s hands slid down her shoulder and around her waist. He drew her closer, fitting her against the hard planes of his chest. 

“My dear Miss Mills.” Ichabod’s lips against the back of her neck sent shivers racing down her spine. “Have you forgotten you invited me?”

“Did I?” Abbie reached back for him, tugging at the umber locks of his hair. 

Crane folded closer to her still. One of his large hands began an ascent up her body while the other took a decidedly more southern route. Abbie choked back a sigh, arching into him. 

“You _have_ forgotten,” he scoffed in admonishment. 

“Maybe you should remind me.” Abbie lost the fight to control herself, letting out a shuddering moan when he bit down on her shoulder, soothing it with a kiss. 

He continued on that way, licking and sucking, peppering her skin up her neck to her cheek. She began to squirm, desperate to see him, desperate to draw his face to hers. 

“Ichabod,” his name left her on a shaky gasp. Shamelessly she pushed back against him, seeking out every hard inch of his body. 

“Miss Mills,” Ichabod feigned shock. “I thought you were upset and that I was to let you rest. Was I mistaken?”

Abbie groaned, releasing his hair to reach backwards for him, capturing him deftly in her warm hand. This time it was Ichabod who gasped, moaning into her neck. 

“Don’t play with me Ichabod,” she warned. 

Seizing the opportunity, she rolled, coming face to face with him at last. For all of his bluster, she found him flushed. His eyes were dilated, the indigo pupils a thin pale line as he regarded her. He wet his lips, wrapping her back in his arms until they were chest to chest. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Abigail,” he assured her. 

He kissed first her forehead, then the bridge of her nose. Abbie leaned in, anchoring herself on his biceps. She tilted her face into his, enjoying the gentle scrape of his beard against her skin. She flattened her palms, creeping them up over his arms until she could loop them around his neck. 

“I hope you woke me up for a reason,” she baited. 

He smiled again, beaming with joy. Abbie knew her expression was one in the same. 

“Only to shower you with love, my dear Abbie.”

Ichabod kissed her at last. It was somehow better in the light of day, the sensations heightened by the sunshine leaking through the cracks in her blinds. Abbie came alive beneath his touch, aware of every fiber of her being. It was a completion, a sudden realization. 

“Ichabod,” she took a breath, pausing to shower him with more kisses. “I love you.”

His hands tightened around her and he bowed his head. 

“Oh Abigail,” he sighed into her skin. “I have loved you my whole life. Only recently have I realized it. Years wasted--”

She laughed, delighted, pulling his face down to hers.

“Let’s make up for lost time,” she suggested. “Stay in bed with me.”

Ichabod rolled her over onto her back, cradling her between his arms. He leaned in to nuzzle her, settling between her legs. Abbie felt no shame as she moaned in pleasure, enjoying his weight atop her. 

“Well,” Ichabod smirked, his hand traveling again. “We are to shelter in place today.”

  
  



End file.
